List of characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters
This is a list of characters from the Digimon series Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, its adaptation , and its related materials. Protagonists Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon Navimon and Timemon Eri Karan and Dokamon Perorimon and Coachmon Torajirou "Astra" Asuka and Musimon Recomon and Dreamon Rei Katsura and Hackmon Protecmon and Dezipmon Yuujin Oozora and Offmon 3DS Protagonist and Onmon Naoto and Offmon Mio and Tutomon Makoto and Yadomon Wakaba and Gashamon Yukari and Aidmon Ouji and Oujamon Kayo and Copipemon Ryouji and Kosomon Kagefumi and Craftmon Rebootmon Rebootmon is the form of and . When Bootmon and Shutmon need the power to defeat the grade , they app fuse into a second Rebootmon to defeat the first. Collected Appmon 7code Appmon Messemon Messemon is the Appmon of the Message App. On October 1, 2016, while infected by the L-Virus, he starts posting people's secrets and embarassing moments on social media. Haru Shinkai and chase Messemon to an AR-Field where they fight him. While Messemon initially has the upper hand, his attacks become useless when Gatchmon starts to ignore Messemon's provocations, and he is defeated. When the L-Virus is removed, Messemon thanks Haru and Gatchmon and surrenders his Appmon Chip to the boy. On October 8, Haru applinks Messemon with Gatchmon, forming , in order to fight . ;Applinks * Sukasimon Sukasimon is the result of a failed App Fusion. On October 15, 2016, Haru Shinkai tries to app fuse and , however, because they wouldn't stop fighting, the App Fusion fails and produces Sukasimon. Sukasimon tries to fight but is easily defeated and unfuses, leaving Gatchmon unmotivated. On November 20, Eri Karan tries to app fuse and , but shows Eri the fake video of her surrounded by wrestlers, and this causes the App Fusion to produce Sukasimon. Dressmon Dressmon is the Appmon of the Fashion App. On November 3, 2016, Dressmon's infection becomes responsible for causing everyone's clothing to get mixed up. She is later confronted by Haru, , and recently recruited Eri, and her buddy . Dressmon manages to trap Gatchmon, but Eri finally appliarises Dokamon and the two knock her away to allow Haru to free Gatchmon. In anger, Dressmon grows in size, but Eri lends Haru Dokamon's chip. Haru applinks Gatchmon and Dokamon, which allows them to defeat and purify Dressmon, whose chip goes to Haru while the fashion apps return to normal. Watchmon Watchmon is the Appmon of the Watch app. He worships the Royal Observatory of Greenwich. On November 12, 2016, his infection resulted in clocks around the world falling out of sync. Haru, , Eri, and manage to find him, along with some help from a recently recruited Torajirou "Astra" Asuka, and his partner . After Musimon gets appliarised for the first time, however, Watchmon manages to freeze him in time. But, not before Haru and Gatchmon find an image of Greenwich Observatory that freaks Watchmon out. This forces Watchmon to drop Musimon, allowing him to be cured. Dogamon Dogamon is the Appmon of the Video App. On November 19, 2016, whilst was trying to help Astra with his videos, an infected Dogamon tried to thwart his attempts. He was later found in the AR-Field. Eri tried to fuse and together, but they wound up forming a . After he insulted Astra, the AppTuber finally let it out, and fused and Recomon for the first time into . Dogamon then tried to attack him with various movie scenes, but Mediamon managed to turn the tables, and use his VirtualVerse attack to finally defeat, and cure him. Calendamon Calendamon is the Appmon of the Calendar App. On December 24, 2016, an infected Calendamon managed to erase that Saturday, and Christmas Day, from all digital calendars, threatening the festivities. Later on, he was found and confronted by team Haru. At first he kept saying that there weren't any dates that affected him, but when asked by Haru to pull out February 31st, he couldn't find it. Then, he was asked to pull out December 24th and 25th. This request caused him to be put in a dilemma long enough for Haru to Appliarise , and cure him. Puzzlemon Puzzlemon is the Appmon of the Puzzle App. Dantemon Dantemon is an Appmon that can open the door between the Surface Web and the Deep Web. He can only be appliarised when all 7code Appmon are gathered. On January 22, 2017, tells Haru, , Eri, , Astra, and about Dantemon. On February 26, 2017, Haru is on the verge of completing Dantemon when 's Chip is stolen from them by . When the Chip is retrieved, Haru manages to appliarise Dantemon, who destroys from the inside-out. He then opens the Deep Web, but is petrified by Leviathan who was trying to close the gate again. This merely turned Dantemon to pure stone in the process. Fortunately, he was still able to talk, and release the now normal 7code Appmon, who have finished their duty. In the manga, Haru appliariases Dantemon in front of the Dante Gate Entrance. Musclemon Musclemon is the Appmon of the Muscle Training App. Tripmon Tripmon is the Appmon of the Trip App. Tubumon Tubumon is an Appmon in the manga. ;Applinks * Attacks *'Iine Rush': Charges towards the enemy and attacks with a series of multiple "thumbs up" punches whilst constantly shouting "Iine!(いいね|lit. Nice)". Weathermon Weathermon is an Appmon in the manga. Weathermon is defeated by , and his Appmon Chip collected by Haru Shinkai. Later, when Haru visits Torajiro's Home, Weathermon is admiring the day's weather, and then hides from Ryuutarou Asuka with the other Appmon. He then listens as Haru talks to Astra. Gossipmon Gossipmon is an Appmon in the manga. Tarotmon Tarotmon is one of Rei Katsura's Appmon in the manga. When Rei attacks the other Appli Drivers, Tarotmon fights alongside . Attacks *'Lament Fate': Launches a beam from one its tarot cards. Docmon and Vegasmon Docmon and Vegasmon are Appmon in the manga. While infected by the L-Virus, Docmon and Vegasmon assist and in their attack on the Appli Drivers, but are defeated by . Later, when the Appli Drivers are reunited in the Secret Base, Docmon and Vegasmon are acting as butlers and explain to a shocked Astra that they were just infected by the L-Virus. Docmon's Attacks *'Spiral Trigger': Launches the liquids from its syringes, forming a spiral with them. Vegasmon's Attacks *'Queen Will': Throws flaming coins at the opponent. Other Humans Ai Kashiki Takeru "Watson Wato Kenta and Kouki and are Watson's friends. On October 7, 2016 they are playing games at Success Academy when a security guard tells them to go home. Kenta and Kouki are skeptical at where Watson's app is taking him, but they part ways. On October 15, they express their surprise and admiration at Watson having already completed a recently released quest in Fantasy Saga. They are unfortunately victims of alongside Watson when their characters are drained of their levels and equipment. They celebrate when their accounts are restored upon Ropuremon's purification. On October 31, Kenta and Kouki are among the friends Ai takes photos of to send to him. Kenta is dressed as a samurai, while Kouki is a . Shinkai family Haru's Mother . On October 1, 2016, she has trouble with her messaging app, which cases Haru and to realize that is causing mischief. On October 8, she hears Haru whispering to Gatchmon, and asks him if he said anything. On January 21, 2017, she hears Haru's Appli Drive and recognizes the voice of her father-in-law, Den'emon Shinkai. She goes to Haru's room to ask if he's okay and, although she mentions hearing a voice similar to Den'emon's, she dismisses the possibility and wishes her son a good night. The next morning, when Haru asks her about Den'emon, she tells the boy about his grandfather, and shows one of the photos of him she had. She is then surprised when Haru reacts to the photo, unaware of Minerva hacking to send him a message. Den'emon Shinkai is Haru Shinkai's late paternal grandfather. He was a computer scientist and the creator of Minerva. His voice is recorded in the Appli Drive. Den'emon Shinkai was at the in 1956, where he talked with Marvin Minsky and John McCarthy, who he called "Min-chan" and "Makkun" respectively. At some point he created Minerva. In 2006, he witnessed Leviathan's birth and attack on Minerva. He later left a message in a video tape to be watched by Appli Drivers, saying they were the heroes meant to defeat Leviathan. He died when Haru was still young. Some years later, Haru, , Eri Karan, , Torajirou Asuka, and watch the message left by him, and shows the them events of Minerva's creation, and Leviathan's attack on it. ;Etymologies :Den'emon (新海 電衛門) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. ::*'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "new ocean". Possibly a reference to the . ::*'Ja:' . A Japanese masculine name composed of the for , , and . The "-mon" suffix is possibly a reference to Appmon. Kashiki family Ai's Father is the owner of Kashinoki Books. On October 8, 2016, he worries after Takeru "Watson" Wato's injuries, and when Watson tells him of the problems with his navigation app, he remembers that Ai has not returned from her trip. Haru Shinkai quickly organizes a search party for her. Karan family Eri's Mother Eri's mother lives with Eri but is rarely home when Eri returns from school due to always working extra shifts. Asuka family The family is a clan of masters with 400 years of tradition and 3 million students across Japan. Ryuutarou Asuka is Torajirou "Astra" Asuka's father. ;Etymologies :Ryuutarou Asuka (飛鳥 龍太郎) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "flying bird". Possibly after the of Japan, and a likely reference to his family being very traditional. *'Ja:' . A Japanese male name composed of the for , and the suffix , common in male names. Jenny Asuka is Torajirou "Astra" Asuka's mother. She is British. Torajirou calls her by name, while Jenny calls him "Tora". ;Etymologies :Jenny Asuka (飛鳥 ジェニー) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "flying bird". Possibly after the of Japan, and a likely reference to the Asuka family being very traditional. *Jenny. An English female name. Katsura family The family consists of Rei Katsura, Hajime Katsura, their parents, and other relatives. At some point Rei and Hajime's mother died, and two years later their father abandoned them. Their relatives tried to separate the brothers, but Rei was able to prevent this by hacking their . Hajime Katsura Hajime Katsura 'is Rei Katsura's younger brother who was kidnapped by Leviathan. Protagonist's mother The 's . She is a woman with short brown hair and black eyes. She wears a pink sweater, a wine-colored skirt, and wine-colored shoes. Naoto and Mio's father Caught-Up Old Man The is a man who is often inconvenienced by Appmon actions. As a running gag in the series, he often screams "No!" when something bad happens as a result of what happened to him during an Appmon battle. He'll also scream "Oh my god!" at times. On October 1, 2016, publishes his secret poem online. On October 8, he is a deliveryman trying to get to Kikuchi's house, but gets lost in a desert because of 's meddling with the Navi App. On October 15, he tries to buy a drink from a vending machine, but is confused by all the RPG-themed options caused by . On October 31, he is a chauffeur driving when the battle between and in the AR-Field causes the traffic lights to malfunction. On November 5, deletes the photos from his cell phone, causing to panic over the loss of his "precious memories". On November 14, he's playing in a soccer match when, at the end of one period, causes the lost time to be set to 45 minutes, surprising him and the other players. On November 20, he's surprised when changes his favorite romance movie to be set in a zombie apocalypse. On December 23, when makes December 24 and 25 disappear from all digital calendars, he receives a text saying his date will have to be delayed to the following year. On January 7, 2017, he's the conductor of a train, but due to 's actions, he can't pilot it before solving the puzzle. On January 14, when he's hanging his underwear to dry, a group of women take pictures of it, as the Teller Teller Fortune said striped underwear was their lucky item. On January 28, he's watching a confusing soccer match on TV, where everyone's faces are replaced by Eri due to , and all the players are referred to as "Karan". Kikuchi is a client of the Caught-Up Old Man on October 8, 2016. They live in the of an unspecified city in Tokyo. Their name is likely a reference to Cocoro Kikuchi. Appliyama 470 Anesaki is Eri Karan's manager. Hikajirou is an App Tuber. Hikatarou is a teenage boy with brown hair. He wears black sunglasses, a yellow shirt with a red " " in the chest and blue hemlines, orange wristbands, blue shorts, and white sneakers with red soles. His design is based on HIKAKIN. ;Etymologies :Hikajirou (ヒカ次郎) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. ::*Hika. From HIKAKIN ::*'Ja:' . A Japanese suffix that means "second son". Mama Yamadayama is a fortune-teller who works at the entrance of the Yamadayama Station. Eri visited her once. On January 14, 2017, she tells Haru and Astra about it. After is cured of the L-Virus, Astra asks Eri to take him to her one day. Marvin Minsky and John McCarthy and were computer scientists. They knew Den'emon Shinkai, who called them "|みんちゃん}} and respectively. They were at the in 1956, where Den'emon Shinkai went to talk to them. Decades later, shows this to Haru Shinkai, , Eri Karan, , Torajirou Asuka, and . Hatsumi is a 4th grader who is Eri Karan's fan. ;Etymologies :Hatsumi (初海) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. ::*'Ja:' . A Japanese female name that means "beginning ocean". Tamegorou Gondou is a hospital patient. On February 20, 2017, when is affecting medical procedures everywhere, a doctor opens his computer file when he's supposed to treat a little girl. Mihama Gang The is a gang of Appli Drivers from Mihamakou. Their leader is Ryouji. Leviathan's Army Leviathan Sakusimon Mienumon Sleepmon Sleepmon is one of Leviathan's underlings. On October 31, Sleepmon is sleeping at Nakamura-Fujimizaka while reports to Leviathan. Cameramon and Shotmon Cameramon's Buddy 's Buddy is a mysterious Appli Driver. On October 31, 2016, they app fuse Cameramon and into . On February 26, 2017, they app fuse and into . Men in Black The are two of Leviathan's human lackeys, working under 's orders. On October 31, 2016, they take part in the ruse that Cameramon has captured by displaying a tablet with a animated puppet, but Haru Shinkai sees through it and flees. The pair give chase and eventually catch up to him, trying to steal his Appli Drive. They are thwarted at the last moment by and lose track of the pair when they enter an AR-Field. Virusmon Virusmon are an army of Appmon whose purpose who spread the L-Virus. In Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!, a Virusmon is a student at the Appmon Academy. Cometmon Cometmon is one of Leviathan's underlings. On February 26, 2017, Cometmon chases the Appli Drivers to the Dante Gate Entrance, in an attempt to prevent them from opening the door to the Deep Web, and destroys many islands in his way. When attacks him, Cometmon tries to swallow him, but is destroyed from the inside. In the manga, when is about to open the door to the Deep Web Cometmon shows up along with and . Drawmon Drawmon is one of Leviathan's underlings. On February 26, 2017, Drawmon painted a giant monster to attack the Appli Drivers, but it was easily defeated by . Sateramon Sateramon is one of Leviathan's underlings. He was first seen on March 25 in a western-style pub in the Deep Web as Drawmon was apologizing to him after he failed to decimate the Appli Drivers. He then appeared again, this time with a corrupted . tried to fight him, but was no match. However, after Yuujin Oozora and appeared to support Haru and co., Sateramon tried to shoot them from far off the island, but missed thanks to Offmon turning the area offline. On May 6, after lured the Appli-Drivers into Sateramon's trap, was first Appliarised and battled with, making him fly off after he lost. He was then finally defeated by an Applink between Shutmon, and Globemon. However, his chip ended up with Unryuuji Naito. Tubumon Tubumon is a standard Appmon who used to be one of Leviathan's underlings. On April 8, he was under Leviathan's order, and on the verge of winning against the Appli Drivers with Sateramon when Yuujin showed up with an Appli Drive DUO. After turned the entire island offline, Tubumon then tried to attack Offmon whilst he was charging up his attack, only to be stopped by and . He then tried again, only to be defeated by Offmon's attack. After that, he surrendered his chip to Yuujin. Attacks *'Iine Rush': Charges towards the enemy and attacks with a series of multiple "thumbs up" punches whilst constantly shouting "Iine!(いいね|lit. Nice)". 3DS Antagonists Rebootmon Rebootmon is the form of and , and the Appmon of the Reboot App. Shutmon app fuses with Bootmon and becomes Rebootmon. Rebootmon tells the that Bootmon no longer exists. He then deletes the Protagonist's friends' Buddy Appmon. Naoto joins him, but tells him to restore everyone's Buddies, including Bootmon. Rebootmon does so, allowing Bootmon and Rebootmon to exist at the same time. Later, after the Protagonist defeats Rebootmon, Naoto manages to reach Shutmon inside Rebootmon. Shutmon uses Rebootmon's powers to restore his own existence, allowing Rebootmon and Shutmon to exist simultaneously. Rebootmon then absorbs and his virus-infected lackeys and becomes infected himself. Rebootmon then attacks the Protagonist, Naoto, Bootmon, and Shutmon. Bootmon and Shutmon manage to hold him off, but are unable to defeat a God Appmon. They app fuse into another , who defeats the virus-infected Rebootmon. Jammingmon Jammingmon is the Appmon of the Jamming App. Other Appmon Ropuremon's parents 's parents are Ropuremon. Ropuremon thinks about them when reminiscing about his game, Amusing! Exciting Dungeon, shortly before being infected by the L-Virus. MCmon MCmon is the Appmon of the Live Commentary App. Tutomon Tutomon is the Appmon of the Commentary App. Cookmon Cookmon is the Appmon of the Cook App. Reviewmon Reviewmon is the Appmon of the Review App. Kosomon Kosomon is the Appmon of the Underground Gossip App. Resshamon Resshamon is the Appmon of the Transfer App. Pipomon Pipomon is the Appmon of the Warning App. Others Minerva is an artificial intelligence created by Den'emon Shinkai, who named it after . Den'emon started working on Minerva since at least 1957, writing command after command, until decades later he finally had a test version of her. After Minerva is activated, she asks Den'emon who she is, and after being told her name is Minerva, she promises to help humanity solve economic and environmenal problems as well as helping them decide what to prepare for dinner. Minerva then became smarter each day, respecting the rules imposed on her by humans. However, one part of her thought that in order to become smarter, she should ignore human's rules. This part of Minerva split from her and became Leviathan, who attacked its parent AI in 2006. Minerva survived Leviathan's attack and went into hiding in the . She eventually sent Appli Drives to chosen people, hoping they would defeat Leviathan. On January 22, 2017, she hacks a photo of Den'emon while Haru Shinkai is looking at it to guide him to Daitou University. On the same day, reveals Minerva's existence and the events that led to Leviathan's creation to Haru, , Eri Karan, , Torajirou "Astra" Asuka, and . Sugar is a robot. On October 15, 2016, it is in front of a phone store advertising. On October 31, it is wearing a witch costume and draws the attention of a crowd. Yuujin Oozora, Takeru "Watson" Wato, , and take a picture in front of it. Pochi is a -like bust at the top of the door to the Deep Web. Goat Mailman The is a goat dressed as a mailman in Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!. When attacks with his "Mail Darts", Gatchmon summons the Goat Mailman. He grabs one of the Darts and reads its letter, then eats it. Solty is a robot. It is present at Hifumigaoka's phone store. ;Etymologies :Solty (ソルティ) ::Name used in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). ::*Solty. Possibly a reference to . When the goes to the phone store to buy a phone to his neighbor, Solty is malfunctioning due to a nearby Compassmon who is upset that no one uses compasses. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Category:Characters in Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!